


.aftermath.

by EllaYuki



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: 320 Spoilers, Coda, Gen, Ja'far deserves better, M/M, Sinbad is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: "for once," he thinks, "sin listened to reason."
it takes ja'far a while to realize that no, sinbad does not listen to reason, no matter who imparts it.





	.aftermath.

**Author's Note:**

> Read the raws for chapter 320 and felt like crying because Sin is an ass and Ja'far does not deserve all the shit he has to put up with when dealing with him. Then it hit me that, while they parted on a good note, Ja'far would have to wake up and realize just how much of an ass Sin is. And I felt like crying some more. Ugh. 
> 
> First Magi fic. I tried.

he wakes up the next morning, for once rested. 

it feels like a heavy weight has been lifted from his chest. and while he’s a bit embarrassed at having had such an outburst in front of his king, he thinks it was probably long overdue. sin needed to hear it at much as ja’far needed to say it.

_for once,_ he thinks, _sin listened to reason_.

when sinbad misses the scheduled morning meeting, ja’far feels like he’s standing on quicksand, slowly yet surely sinking, but he wants to give sin the benefit of the doubt. they did part ways quite late into the night, maybe he hasn’t been able to wake up.

he ignores the little voice in the back of his head that tells him he’s fooling himself.

but then it’s mid afternoon and no one has seen nor heard from sinbad. no one manages to find him the entire day, and the realization that, for all his talk, sinbad still left finally sinks in, and ja’far can’t help letting out a bitter laugh.

_of course he left_ , he says to sin’s empty office, and a sense of utter betrayal and a crushing feeling of helplessness overwhelm him. 

_you fool_ , he thinks, and he doesn’t even know if it’s directed at sin or himself anymore.


End file.
